Bad Grades and Bad Girls
by butraura
Summary: Austin's parents forbid him from seeing Ally until he improves his grades so she comes over when they're away to help him "study". Smut. MA.


"_Another_ D?" Mike shouts, enraged.

Mimi throws her hands in frustration. "I guess it's a good thing Jimmy froze your contract, because with these grades you'd be grounded from music." She shakes her head, reeling from Austin's report card. "I can't even- I just- I don't know what to say."

"You need to smarten up your act, Austin," Mike warns. "Colleges and universities won't let in some schmo who doesn't know a mixed fraction from the square root of Pi."

Pie... Austin immediately starts thinking of Ally... Naked... Dressed in Cool Whip.

And strawberries.

"**AUSTIN**!" his parents shout in unison, because they _know_ he's not paying attention. He jumps.

"Why do I even need good grades?" Austin reasons desperately. "I'm Austin Moon, I have a platinum album and merchandise coming out of my a-... butt... And lots of times these schools care more about your extra-circulars anyway."

Mike just stares at him, dumbfounded.

Mimi opens her mouth, but words temporarily fail her. Was this really her son? "..._Curricular_..." she whispers in agony. "Extra-_curriculars_..."

He stops. "Isn't that what I said?"

She sighs and drops heavily on his bed.

Mike's face gets stony. "Maybe you're spending too much time with Ally," he tells Austin. "You're up in here or at the store doing God knows what for hours and my guess, given these grades, is that it's not studying." He hesitates. "I think you two need a break."

Austin shoots out of his chair. "No! No, I-"

"You're a teenage boy. I was a teenage boy, once," Mike begins. "When I wasn't learning everything there is to know about mattresses, I know I had my fair share of fantasies I wanted to live out." He looks at Mimi awkwardly. "Um.. Anyway... I know how these things go. She's probably willing to do a lot for you in a way that's far too inappropriate for us to talk about and since you're 17 I can't say much but I CAN ground you from seeing her outside of school. At least until your grades improve. And that's final."

They storm out of his room at once, but Mimi comes back for one last thing. "We're going to the Sleep Suite's grand opening to scope out the competition. We'll be home late probably. There's food in the fridge. Get to studying." And she leaves.

The moment she does, Austin spares no second.

_hey. come over. 'rents are gone for the nite._

Ally texts back. _Business or pleasure? _

_When is it ever business? ;)_

_Be over soon._

In roughly half an hour, there's a rustle at the window, and then it opens. She climbs in to his bedroom with ease, since she's had lots of practise before. He greets her with an eager grin and makes room for her on his bed, while she takes her coat and shoes off.

She notices a sheet of paper on his desk while she slings her cost over the chair. "Is this your report card?" she asks, picking it up to examine.

He shrugs. "Yeah, the 'rents aren't happy. Said either I get my grades up or we can't see each other."

She smiles and crawls on top of him, letting her hair fall to one side, and kisses him softly. "It's cute they think they can tell you what to do," she adds.

He chuckles. "I know."

"You should try to do better though," she says, kissing him again, sitting closer on his lap, spreading her legs a little more for better leverage.

"How can I focus on learning at school when I have you in my bed at night making me learn... Other things?" he teases.

She grins when she has a thought. She scoots down to the end of his bed, deliberately applying more pressure when she passes his dick in his pants. "I think I have an idea." She unbuckles his pants and he gets tingly.

"If you're gonna suck my dick be my guest," he surrenders, sliding down slightly so,she can access it better.

She smiles and unzips his jeans, and in that moment she looks like a seductress, ready. She pulls the belt out of the loop in his pants and takes his arms, forcing them at his sides, then wraps the belt around both his stomach and his arms, restricting all movement from the waist up. He looks at her curiously but is already turned on.

She resumes her position on his shins, giving her access to all of him. She frees his dick from his pants and takes it firmly in her hands, getting it up.

"I'm going to ask you a math question," she explains. "And every time you get it right, I'll suck you off." He twitches beneath her, making her smile more. "And every time you get it wrong, I'll touch myself. Right here, on top of you, and you can't touch me. If you get it wrong on purpose, you get nothing the rest of the night. Whoever comes first gets to be in charge tonight."

He's panting in desperation now. "Holy fuck," he whispers.

"What's the square root of 64?" she asks him, eying his dick in her palm. She gives him an easy one at first.

But his mind is already cloudy. "Uh, uh..." He grunts. "..8."

She bends over ever so slowly and takes it in her mouth as much as she can. He jerks a little at the touch and instinctively reaches to grab her hair but can't. He groans.

She comes up again, wiping away the drool with a smirk. "Good." She paws at the head lightly, letting the precum ooze down her fingers. "Turn the improper fraction 15 over 6 into a mixed fraction."

She waits and he thinks, but he's breathless and unsteady. "Um," he attempts, but it comes,out as a whisper. "3 and 2 thirds?"

She removes her hand like a shock and offers him a menacing grin. "Ooh, sorry. The correct answer was 2 and 3 sixths or 1 and a half." She sticks her hand down her leggings in the front, hoping to spark some sort of reaction. She starts pumping two fingers in and out of herself, over exaggerating the feeling to fuck with Austin and he grits his teeth.

"Ally," he groans. "Come heeeeeere," he begs. "I want to-" She freezes and jumps up at once. He looks at her confused. "What are you-"

"SHH!" she demands urgently but quietly. She, in all her naked wetness, goes to his door and lightly presses her ear to the wood, listening.

Austin, alarmed by Ally's silence, maneuvers out of his bed and stands up, still strapped in the belt. It starts to dig in his inner elbow. He comes up behind her presses her against the door to hear as well. She shoves him off and starts frantically picking up all of her clothes from his floor.

He watches her tits bounce as she does and he's distracted.

"Austin!" she whisper-yells.

"What's wrong? I don't understand," he whispers back, though he doesn't know why.

"_Your parents are home!_"

Flashing lights start to go off in his head as he feverishly packs up her stuff, muttering inherent profanities at himself.

"Austin?" he hears his mother from downstairs. "Are you awake?"

He practically shoves his naked girlfriend under his bed and tosses her a body pillow to conceal herself and drapes the duvet casually messy over the floor and the frame so you can't see underneath. He does some ridiculous hulk move and breaks his belt, discarding it in his closet and peels his jeans off. He turns out the lights and jumps in to bed, laying on his stomach. He pretends to be fast asleep, hoping his mother believes it. He sleeps almost completely naked every night anyway.

He fakes an even breathing pattern to mimic snoring and maybe ten seconds later Mimi quietly opens the door. "Austin?" she calls with almost no sound. She tiptoes over to him and sits on the bed, trying to wake him.

The springs in the bed sink ever so slightly and Ally watches them in the dark below the Moons. They're less than an inch from her forehead but she can't move. They've come close to being caught before, a lot of times doing nastier things in nastier ways, but not literally moments like this. She's never had rug-burn on her ass. She sighs.

Austin pretends to wake up. "Mom?" He feigns confusion. "Why are you home already?" He sits up and wipes his eyes.

"We had to come back, your dad left his wallet here," she explains.

"How's the other mattress store?" Austin asks, attempting to hide his disinterest.

"They're really nice, actually. But the jump factor in their beds only goes up to 100. There's no competition. We're going out to the bar with them, so we'll be later than we thought." Austin nods in acknowledgment. "Did you get any studying done?"

"I know the difference between a mixed fraction and an improper fraction now," he shrugs, yawning.

She chuckles. "Good for you. Keep at it tomorrow. I love you." She leaves then and he says goodnight.

After a moment Ally speaks from beneath him. "Can I come now?"

He smiles, a million dirty things running through his mind. "You can come out but you can't come. Screw studying." She crawls out and stands up in front of him, dusting herself off. He pats his lap and she sits back on him and looks him up and down.

He surprises her by locking their mouths and giving her all kinds of tongue, to which she responds in the same way. He pulls her hair just enough to make her move but not enough to actually hurt her, and forces her back on his bed. He hovers over her while she removes his boxers.

He lines himself up with her and delicately grazes the tip of his cock across her thongs to arise a response from her, which comes out as a defeated moan. "Do you want me?" he asks cockily.

"There's nothing I want more in my life," she wheezes, trying to pull him to her.

"Do you want me?" he asks again.

"Yes," she spits.

"Yes, what?" he smacks her ass and gets closer.

"Yes, _SIR_." He thrusts in to her all at once and she screams, like literally screams. He pumps in and out of her as fast as he can mercilessly, providing his own grunts and groans.

Only a minute or two goes by. He feels her reaching the edge of her limit, and he's pressing on the barrier like squeezing a balloon.

She starts to whine in anticipation.

"You like that?" he laughs. She nods.

"I'm gonna come," she yells.

He speeds up.

"Oh my god," she pants. "**Oh my god**! Austin, I'm-"

He stops all movement but stays inside her and the sudden change of pace screws her up. "SHIT, AUSTIN." Her body starts to quake uncontrollably because he doesn't let her come, and the vibrations around him do him in, and he shoots inside her while she thrashes around, unable to finish what they started.

He pulls out of her and she's gone breathless now, her stomach tightening while she tries to force herself to release. He jumps back and goes down on her before she even realizes it, and the first lap of his tongue pushes her over the cliff, and he takes all of it in while steadying her legs.

When she's done he crawls up to give her a kiss and they lay there together, exhausted.

She waits for feeling to come back to her legs before sitting up and reaching beneath the bed for her coat. She pulls out a lighter and a makeshift joint and sparks it up. She takes a toke before passing it off to Austin who sits up as well.

For a little while, they sit together on his bed, naked and sweaty and sticky. Her head rests against his chest, his chin on her shoulder and they breathe heavily.

"You're so hot," he murmurs fondly, rubbing her bare skin on her chest softly.

She takes his hands and presses harder on her body and looks up at him with a gleam in her eye. "Not so bad yourself," she purrs.

He takes a puff of the blunt and immediately locks his lips with Ally's, and when they pull away she releases the smoke in little rings. They watch them disintegrate and they repeat.

She clears her throat and turns to face him. She gets on her knees to sit as his level, careful to stay steady on the mattress. "All of this aside, you need to pull your grades up. Or you won't get in to university with me and I don't want to drive 1,000 miles for a fucking quickie. Or a kiss for that matter." She crosses her arms.

He looks at her for a moment, taking in her astounding beauty even when sweating and sticky and matted hair and a serious topic. But he regresses. "Okay," he surrenders. "I'll try to get my grades up. And maybe you could actually tutor me."

She smiles. "Yes."

"But not right now," he adds swiftly.

"Not right now," she agrees with a soft giggle.

"Right now you give me head."

Her eyebrows shoot up in mock disbelief. "And what about me?"

"Oh don't worry, I'll take care of you," he promises, standing up. She joins him and he takes her wrists, pulling her down to the floor with a thud.

She eagerly takes his cock from his boxers and, with her tongue, grazes the head of it, planting kisses on it gently and blowing.

Her hands are like magic. "Ally," Austin groans.

"Fuck."


End file.
